


Crash Site Delta

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Symbiosis [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Merc with a Mouth, Mild Gore, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Crash landed. Stranded. God damn fucking Hargrove is going to mother fucking pay out the fucking nose for this fucking bullshit.“Where in the fuck are we, Locus?” Felix called, panting the heightened stress out of him. The abrupt stop, being shot down when trying to just land their fucking ship was enough to make him want to nuke the entire planet. “Who the fuck calls a place Sidewinder when it’s not filled with snakes too?” Felix slammed his fist against the console, waiting for the panel of the ship to flicker back to life, to no avail.





	Crash Site Delta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-felix-mcscouty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-felix-mcscouty).



\---

_ Crash landed. Stranded. God damn fucking Hargrove is going to mother fucking pay out the fucking nose for this fucking bullshit. _

“Where in the fuck are we, Locus?” Felix called, panting the heightened stress out of him. The abrupt stop, being shot down when trying to just land their fucking ship was enough to make him want to nuke the entire planet. “Who the fuck calls a place Sidewinder when it’s not filled with snakes too?” Felix slammed his fist against the console, waiting for the panel of the ship to flicker back to life, to no avail. 

“It’s the shape of the valley where the bases are. Did you even read the dossier before we got here?” Locus signed over the comms, following his annoyance with a sharp bark not to hit the console after it started to spark. “Going to set the ship on fire at that rate!”

Felix clicked his tongue, flicking the ring between his teeth and fiddling with it. “Yeah yeah. Why the hell is it that the simple fucking missions are always the ones that leave us stranded with our asses on the line and we have to wait for some cocksucker to come pick us up? It always cuts into the overall profits.” Felix grabbed a sniper rifle out of the armor cache, loading up his tactical pack with clips for that and his pistol. “Besides, I want to actually kill some aliens.”

“Do you always have to arm yourself so much?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, but you’re carrying it.”

“See, you say that.” Felix eyed the single shotgun Locus picked up, peering over his shoulder when he noticed the other mercenary picking up more grenades than ammunition. “But I know you’re going to want your sniper with you. Come onnnn. You know I picked it out special for you.”

“Then why did  _ you _ grab it?”

“Because I knew  _ you _ would want it.” Felix tossed the sniper rifle over to Locus, causing him to take a step back. “Am I wrong?”

“Let’s go.” Locus started for the ship door, grasping the handle tight. 

“That means I’m riiiiight.”

\---

Three miles and forty minutes later, the leisurely walk through the snow had brought them to the other end of the valley. Their mission had been simple. Get in there. Take out the guerilla covenant that had been causing problems for Hargrove when he was sending his excavators out on missions to retrieve tech to sell on the black market. Multiple missions meant multiple paychecks. Hargrove was not a patient man, but neither was Felix. 

Locus lined up what he assumed was the head of the operation, their bright shining armor making their head stand out like a beacon in the sun, more so as it reflected off the snow. Exhale. Shot taken. They went down without much of a fight, leaving Locus to cock his head in confusion. He remembered covenant usually kept their officers far more armored than that, and without seeing the telltale shimmer of a shield, Locus puzzled out the situation. He felt a wave of shame wash over him, nearly counting it out on his fingers as to how the covenant would bother to put someone not…

“Felix! Tracker. What do you see?” Locus shouted over the comms, alerting Felix to the fast moving object coming toward them. They had been far enough away that it should have shown up before now, but… 

“I don’t fucking see anything dude.” Felix watched from his perch up on the rocks. “There isn’t anyone this far out. It’s just--- wait. No I see it now. Watch the snow.” Felix readied one of his throwing knives, following the trail of snow kicked up to lead the target to where he could more easily hit it. A roar rang out when the knife managed to make its way through the shield anyway, sinking deep into the flesh of the Brute’s shoulder. Felix had only managed to annoy the monster, putting it into pain instead of actually injuring it. “Uh oh.”

“‘Uh oh’. What do you mean ‘uh oh’?” Locus quickly switched his weapons out, pulling the shotgun from his back. He left the sniper on the ground for now, knowing he could come back to it later. A charging brute was not something you sniped out once it was close enough to tear your arms off. 

Locus jumped to the side, shooting the flickering back of the partially camouflaged brute. He managed to disrupt the remainder of the camo unit, destroying it. The monster towered a good three feet over him, which was a marvel on its own considering his own height, especially with the extra from the armor. 

“That’s what I mean by ‘uh oh,’” Felix chirped over the comms, grabbing his DMR and sinking several well-placed shots into the chest of the brute. “As in that big motherfucker is coming our way and we can’t exactly see him very well but hey, I figured ‘uh oh’ summed that up pretty well. I mean it was better than me yelling out all of this over the comms when you’re just going to ye--”

“A hand would be nice!” Locus yelled, cutting him off. Locus rolled back to his previous location, finding the monster to be much slower than he was. He sank another shot into the brute’s side, eliciting a roar of pain out of him and narrowly missing taking a charged hit from some sort of hammer. Locus swallowed down what was left of his fear, ignoring the charred remains of the ground where he once stood thanks to the blast from the hammer. Felix sunk another couple of shots into the brute, turning his attention back to Felix up on the ledge. 

“Shit!” Felix dodged out of the way to miss the hammer being thrown in his direction, hitting the rock wall behind him and scorching the rock. Felix shot off a few more rounds, and Locus hit the brute again with the shotgun. “Why won’t he die?!”

Locus paused for a moment, dumbfounded by the stupid question. “I haven’t asked him!” The pause was long enough for the brute to grab him by the throat and throw him to the ground. His lungs burned from the air being knocked out of them, flashing red on his HUD. “Felix!”

Locus put his arms up when several blows tried to take his head off, and he kicked back in response, throwing the brute off its rhythm. Felix appeared behind the brute, swinging the hammer that had been thrown at him and squarely connecting it with the meaty thigh in front of him. The monster howled in pain again, though this only seemed to anger it further. Locus scrambled away, its attention focused on his partner, and grabbed the shotgun that had skittered away when he had been thrown down. 

_ Three shots left _ . 

Locus turned around to Felix being roared at, still holding onto the hammer but dangling as the brute held it above where he could stand. Felix dropped to the ground, pulling the DMR from his back. Locus fired off two of the three remaining rounds, missing both as the enraged brute had started to move quicker in its rage. 

“What the fuck dude.” Felix shot off several pulses from the DMR, missing half of them. 

Locus narrowly missed turning into a charred electrified blast as the last deadly hit from the hammer fell next to him. The uncharged blast that hit him in the ribs, knocking him to the ground, left him reeling. The brute dropped the used hammer, heading over toward where Locus lay splayed on the ground.

“Locus!” Felix called out, running up behind the brute to jump on its back. Not taking any chances, Felix reached for his combat knife and sunk it into the monster’s neck. Thick, blue blood followed the blade as Felix pulled it out, sinking it back in next to the first wound. Locus groaned, wincing, looking up at Felix taking the damned monster down with a knife. The brute started to collapse under its own weight, Felix following with it after making a third, fourth, and fifth stab to its neck. Rich blue melted the snow around it, discoloring the ground. Felix pulled his knife from the monster, flicking his wrist to whip a majority of the monster’s blood from the blade. With it dead, Felix held a hand out to Locus, screeching out in pain as the adrenaline had worn off and the searing pain in his right wrist flared from a previously unacknowledged injury.

“Fucking hell,” Felix started, pushing through the pain to help his partner up. “Fuck fuck fuck.” He resisted the urge to shake the pain out, taking notice of Locus slumping not a moment after he pulled him up. “You okay, buddy?”

Locus nodded weakly, pointing over to a shelter not far from there they had been attacked. “Nothing on the trackers. Head there. Need to ch---” Locus fell face first on to the ground. Felix made an attempt to catch him, forgetting until the pain erupted again that his wrist was injured.

“Locus? Locus!” Felix ignored his wrist, pulling at the armor to pull Locus onto his back. Pulling off his armor in the middle of the snow, starting to fall around them, would only prove disastrous. Felix steeled himself, getting down to lift with his legs. 

He hefted Locus’ unconscious body up, hearing the audible pop in his wrist, followed by a pain that made him see stars.  _ Just need to find shelter. Radio help. Get the shit out of here. God fucking dammit. _ Felix started his trudge through the snow, dragging Locus’ feet behind him as he hefted him along. Locus had pulled him out of the fire more times than he cared to admit, but he was almost too damn heavy for Felix to manage on a good day in power armor, let alone injured. 

With careful steps, the minutes dragged on, much like his boots through the snowy terrain. Locus’ feet dragged behind the two of them, leaving tracks in the snow for anyone feeling the need to take the two of them out. It would be so easy. Locus stirred to life behind Felix, pointing into the distance past the structure Felix was taking them toward to a cave opening beyond. 

“I can’t take us that far,” Felix gasped out, hefting Locus off his back and flopping over into the snow. Felix’s breath gathered in hot wet clouds on his visor, strained under the exertion of dragging Locus along. 

“My ribs-- pain.” Locus panted out. “We need-- shelter.”

Felix nodded, staring up at the world falling down around them. How long were the two of them going to be out there? How much longer until they died? Felix’s panting slowed, starting to stabilize his breathing. 

“I think.. My wrist… broke?” Felix panted out, licking his lips to attempt to moisten his overly dry lips. Water sounded nice. He held his mouth open for a moment, confused at the snow collecting on his visor and not in his mouth. “It popped.”

Felix blinked slowly, lifting his arm. His wrist hung limply, throbbing and radiating pain. Dislocated and fucked up. He winced in pain, before dropping it to his side. He was too tired to care about the pain at this point, too tired from carrying Locus. Too tired. He closed his eyes, stars dancing across his vision. 

When he opened them, his visor was obstructed, yet he made no move to uncover it. He could just lay here until the recovery beacon went off to tell Reynolds they had failed and needed someone to retrieve them. Between the Brute and the other fucking aliens and… shit. Felix’s vision blurred, blinking away the tears that had formed from the frustration of the mission being cocked up this badly. 

“Goddamn fucking Reynolds is going to pay double when… Locus?” Felix looked up over his head, expecting to see Locus on the other side of him where he had dropped. The two of them had only been in the elements for a few moments, or so he thought. Locus rolled over, groaning and shaking off the snow on his armor. 

“What.” The ache from the pops in Locus’ knees had him suck in his breath. 

“Did you bring food?”

The sound of the sigh in Locus’ voice told Felix everything he needed to know. He had brought a protein ration, hardly enough to keep the two of them alive, tucking it away in the tactical pack on his thigh. 

“Not enough to sustain us.”

Felix skipped a beat long enough to wonder if he should bother pulling his helmet off long enough to shovel some snow into his mouth, desperate for something to drink. “Our transport is too far in our current condition.” Felix rolled over, sucking in through his teeth to mask the electric agony that shot through his arm.

“I know. Look. We can wait over there.” Locus jerked his head to the direction of the rocks only partly obscured by the snow that had started to fall a little more steadily. Felix slowly turned his head, missing the Hunter charging at the two of them. Felix laid out, sprawled on the snow covered ground. He swallowed against his dry throat, reaching for his DMR. He stared at his hands for a moment, long enough to register the slowed pace that Locus was moving before he was charged to the ground again. The hulk of a monster stood over him, roaring inches from his face as its armored arm connected with his ribs. His breath escaped his chest, effectively knocking him out.

“Felix!” Locus yelled, coming up behind the monster, sinking several shots into the unprotected pile of worms at its back, dropping the Hunter to the ground. “It’s dead! Felix?”

\---

Felix woke up alone. His bewildered state missed the trail from the corpse of the Hunter to the overhang that the two of them had initially pointed out for shelter. The crack in his visor spanned the entirety of his vision, and briefly, he could only see red out of his right eye. Several blinks cleared this up slightly, enough to realize that a cut from his eyebrow had sent a steady stream of blood into his eye.

“Locus?” Felix called into the comm, frowning at the static on the other end. “Locus, you dumb fuck, I know you’re there. There isn’t a limit to our frequency! Where the shit did you go?” Felix moved to stand, pain shooting up his arm and chest. “God fucking dammit.” 

Groping with his left hand through the tactical pack on his thigh, he grunted in frustration at the lack of morphine packs in the small container. Biofoam. Bullets. A spare knife. Felix rooted around in the small pockets on his chest armor, finally bring out two of the packets he craved so much. Felix laid back and stared at the roof of the overhang, unconsciously pulling back the seals on the arm of his armor. He pricked the inside of his arm as he had done so many times before, repeating, and waited for the cooling sensation of numbness to overtake him. 

Two packs of emergency morphine wasn’t enough to do anything but make him forget the pain existed so he could follow to wherever the fuck Locus went. Then he could beat him senseless with his broken wrist for making him worry following that damn alien attacking them. Numbness washed over him, finally letting him breathe out the rattle in his chest. The abnormal pressure has disoriented, confused, unbalanced. 

_ Wait. Tracks. Going that way. Fuck.  _ “Locus!” Felix spun around, hand pressed to his ribs as the phantom pain made him suck in another hiss of a breath. “Locus?” His voice echoed over the landscape, the slight ringing in his ear mingled with the sound of dead winter and freshly fallen snow.  _ I’m alone.  _

Felix checked the power on his suit and finds it close to empty, only relying on the most basic functions. He would need to make it back to the ship before too long to ensure it kept going. They had run drills in the academy on what to do if your armor ran out of juice, but that seemed like a lifetime ago, back before the ship yard, and Hargrove. Before Reynolds, the bastard. 

“Locus,” Felix calls into the long range comms, frowning at the static coming back in reply. He could risk his location and call back to Hargrove, but that would require exposing that something had gone wrong. That could jeopardize payment. Fuck.

He stared out at the white expanse, the small powdery flakes covering up the existence of Locus even being near him. He should grab his knife. His rifle. His grenades. Locus had to be close, but everything around him is pointing to otherwise. Felix tests the light shield, flashing a brilliant blue in front of him when he notices the glimmer. The shield vanishes as the energy from the sword clashes against it, both spending the shield and breaking it. Fuck! Felix fell to the ground, jamming his wrists back in an attempt to catch himself. He’s rewarded with pain as his wrist pops with a snap, finding the only thing from forcing the break fully are the gauntlets over his forearms. 

Felix scrambled back, picking up his knife from the ground and pulling himself to his feet. Locus should be back by now! 

“Locus!” Felix shouts into the void, eyes widening when the shimmer appears in front of him as the full grown Elite. The icy reality of his situation hit him like a sock to the gut, and the heat spread through him. Felix was confused at the heat until he looked down at his unarmored stomach, run through with the energy sword in the monster’s hand. Felix thrusted his knife up, the flashing red outlining his HUD signaling his imminent death. 

He could still feasibly make it back to Locus if he could still feel his legs, deducing that his spine was probably severed from the Elite stabbing him through. The blade of his knife sank into the side of the Elite, though it barely penetrated the monster’s armor. Felix gave a dismayed cry as this was it. Years of fighting amounted to this. The Elite took his knife and held it up to him, shaking it in his face as if to taunt him. The alien grabbed for his helmet, finding the seals far too easily. Felix swallowed down what was left of his dignity, knowing he had nothing left to prove as he faced death. The shimmer shifted again, and suddenly his ears were assaulted with Locus’ increasing angry tone. The Elite melted away in front of him, taking the energy sword with it. 

“Why did you stab me!?” Locus grunted, sheathing Felix’s knife on his thigh. “Couldn’t you hear me?”

Felix blinked a few times, slowly. A slow stream of blood lazily traveled down Locus’ side, slicking his thigh. The ringing in his ears amplified, and a hand touched to his forehead brought back blood. 

“Are you even in there?” Locus asked, checking the inside of Felix’s helmet and finding the disconnected microphone. He slipped it back into place, grabbed a pack of biofoam to cover the stab wound. He hissed, reaffixing Felix’s helmet. “Is it still flashing?” Felix slowly shook his head, and an overwhelming sense of dizziness overtook him as Locus picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Felix expected for the pain to return with most of his weight being carried on his stomach. It didn’t. Felix watched the small droplets of blood dot the trail as Locus carried him to the ship, his eyes closing at the failure. 


End file.
